


Just This Once

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Honestly these additional tags make me laugh, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Thats all I'm going to give you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aedan and Leliana wake up ahead of everyone else to spend some time together.An opportunity presents itself, allowing Aedan to indulge in something... not normal to the intimate side of their relationship.





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

> I took down my "By Her Side" piece because I wasn't happy with putting in explicit stuff. I'm going to rewrite it so its more sfw and re-post it. The next NSFW piece between Leliana/Fem Warden I want to post is Leliana and Bethany's first time making love. 
> 
> Edit: Changed back to the default name. 
> 
> I hope this piece is alright. Spanking is uncharted territory for me, I don't know if I'll go back to it!

It was quiet in the main hall, in the Gnawed Noble Tavern. The only occupants appeared to be a dozing bartender, sat behind the bar on a tilted stool snoring quietly, and Aedan and Leliana. Of course, the morning was still only birthing, evident by the warm golden rays that seeped into the room from the windows. With breakfast not being served for a few more hours, and their mugs half emptied of the ale contents, there wasn't much for the two of them to do.

Not that they were complaining about it.

Leliana hummed quite loudly to herself as their lips moved against one another's. She had woken her sleeping love up and brought him out into the main room, eagerly taking him over to one of the corner tables. Now, sat down on his lap, Leliana was rather enjoying herself, although she couldn't decide where she wanted his hands.

At first, she had guided them underneath her loose shirt to her bosom, groaning and whimpering as he kneaded her breasts roughly, pulling and twisting on the hardened nipples. Then, she guided him to her backside, moaning as he slipped his hands into her loose trousers and dug his fingers into her rear. Now his hands were torn, one resting at the small of her back, and one on her breasts, moving back and forth. 

Aedan slipped his hand out of her trousers, raising it, and brought it back down sharply across her rear, the loud smack filling the room. Leliana gasped loudly at that, body going stiff as her soaked arousal somehow pulsed in response to the action. Biting her lip, she looked down at him, the reaction on her face silently asking him why he did that.

"You've been very bad. After what you did last night..."

*****

Leliana pressed herself up against her love, his arms wrapped around her, as they kissed. Leliana did her best not to giggle as his beard tickled her. They had retired for the night after a good meal, and even better drinks. Aedan had helped the bartender serve for the night, and had been awarded with some of the man's private stock of honey mead. _The sweetest mead this side of Thedas had to offer_ , the man had declared proudly. Such a declaration would end up a lie, but in this case, it held true.

Aedan was still awake, the slow rise and fall of his naked chest beneath the quilt felt lovely under her stroking hand. To their left, Wynne slept in the spare bed, the pair of them making sure to offer the bed to her before the others came into the room, which left Alistair and Morrigan on the floor. Alistair grumbled at the offer, while Morrigan shrugged and settled herself in her bedroll. It was no worse than sleeping at the camps they set up in their travels.

Reaching down, her fingers slid into his shorts and grasped his erect state, stroking gently. A strained whispered gasp escaped his lips, Leliana looking up at him.

"Shh," she whispered. "If you stay quiet I will continue." promising this by turning onto her side to reveal her clothed breasts, pulling down on the cut of the shirt she was wearing to bring them out. Aedan took his hands and groped at them, heated breaths coming out of the woman at the touch as she stroked up and down his shaft. She disappeared underneath the covers, giggling quietly as Aedan attempted to stop her. He quickly glanced to Wynne, to see the woman still asleep, before pulling up the cover and watching Leliana take him out off his shorts, breathing across his tip. Looking up, she shushed him, taking him fully into her mouth. Closing her eyes, she started to move her mouth quickly up and down.

*****

Leliana's heart thumped quickly in her chest. "I thought you liked me taking you in my mouth." she said innocently, pouting at him. 

"You didn't let me fuck you," he said, looking up at her. "You need to be punished. Over my lap. _Now_." 

Leliana flushed with heat, whimpering at his commanding voice. Nodding her head eagerly, she turned to her side, laying across the bench they were on, on top of him. 

"Put your arms behind you," Aedan said, watching as Leliana brought them together behind her, resting her hands at the small of her back. Snorting with amusement, Aedan watched her wriggle her rear, doing her best to arch her body to present her rump to him. He could also feel her trying to rub her body against his bulge. "Stop that."

Leliana refused. The commanding voice was driving her crazy. She could feel drips of her arousal run down her inner thighs, her clit pulsating with each passing moment. She needed him to come, to spill his seed across her clothed belly. A hard strike struck against her backside making her buck her head backwards and groan loudly, shaking her rear more as she rubbed against him. Seizing the opportunity, Aedan took his left hand and threaded his fingers into her hair, gripping her head gently. Even that little action was enough to make her whimper loudly.

As she grew quiet, Leliana noticed a very beautiful black spider, brushed with purple dots across it's body scurry up the side of the wall, and out of her sight. A caressing hand across her rear brought her attention back to the screaming state of her body. Leliana gasped as she felt her trousers being pulled down roughly, her love's fingers digging into her cheeks.

"You've got a beautiful bum, Leliana," even in his aroused voice, the comment made Leliana giggle. Wriggling her rear again, she attempted to turn to him, only to be held in place, groaning as his hand in her hair tightened for a few seconds before relaxing. "Do you want me to continue? I can stop..."

"No!" she pleaded. "Continue!" 

Aedan's hand began to tingle slightly, after bringing it down onto her rear again. Softer this time. It wasn't like they had to rush. Even with the softer touch, Leliana still whimpered. Aedan missed doing this. He had spent many a nights doing the same thing to the Chantry Mother, Mallol, at Highever. He had made sure to give that woman a good telling off before fucking her, at night before they fell asleep, and in the morning, when she tried to sneak out before he left her sore for the day. The sight of her scurrying away after kissing him always made him laugh. Aedan had been unable to do this since those times, so the sensation he was feeling on his palm was a welcome one. Even so, he knew this wouldn't be happening again.

"This will be the only time we're doing this." he murmured, resting his hand on her rear. A sad whimper escaped Leliana, before she caught herself. 

"Then... can you hit me harder?" she asked. "I _was_ a very bad girl. I should've let you mount me last night, but I didn't."

Raising his hand, Aedan looked up to the bartender, noticing he was still asleep, before turning his attention back to the buttocks before him. "I can. Once you ask me correctly."

"Spank me harder. Please."

"As you wish, my dear."

*****

Morrigan watched the sight before her from above, hanging onto the single string she had spun to lower herself off the ceiling. Even in her small spider form, she was still able to hear, and see, everything as if she was looking and hearing things through her normal form. With eight eyes, Morrigan was able to soak everything in.

She knew Leliana was anything but a pure at heart Chantry Sister. The tent her and Aedan shared was the closest to hers, and the candle lit shadows and sounds suggested he was a very good lover. Or perhaps she was just soft, easily pleased. Maybe even both. It didn't matter. What mattered was the slight anger she was feeling. That could be _her_ down there, having _her_ rear spanked by those calloused hands. Even though Aedan had spent his life so far practicing with swords, he still had a soft touch, evident when they had shook hands before departing from her home. She would get herself off to this come tonight, she decided. Morrigan allowed herself to play with her body when listening to these two make love. Not every night, only when Aedan's grunts were loudest as he closed in on his climax. It was quite primal, only to be interrupted by the soft giggles and laughter as he and Leliana settled down after spending themselves.

She might even have to sneak into their tent and take the man in her mouth, like she did when he was recovering after the Battle of Ostagar. It wasn't her fault for doing so, of course. Morrigan blamed Aedan for having a... rather well formed instrument between his legs, showing himself to clearly be the Alpha of the two men recovering. Morrigan had almost went after Alistair once she was done with him, only to leave Alistair's room clutching at her sides, laughing freely at what her eyes saw. The 'man' paled in comparison to Aedan!  

Morrigan shifted her attention back to the show as Leliana's sounds catch her interest. A gasp here, a whimper there, a yell when Aedan hooked his fingers as he slapped her backside, digging them into the meaty flesh. Leliana sings, her vocal noises evident of the enjoyment at the hands of her lover. Morrigan enhances her vision to look at Leliana's ass, the state of it leaving her shocked. 

Her left cheek was a deep red color. How hard, and how many times had Aedan hit it while Morrigan was distracted by her thoughts was beyond her. Her right cheek appeared to of remained free of the punishment of it's counterpart, although the pink flesh appeared flush with what she presumed was Leliana's arousal. Morrigan found herself confused by that, after having to admit Leliana did have a very nice rump. Surely her lover appreciated it? As if answering her thoughts, Leliana spoke. 

"Please," Leliana moaned, begging through a trembling voice. The heat coming off one side of her bum was excruciating, the throbbing pain and subtle pleasure of it's state blurring her vision. She needed _more_. "What about the other one?"

"But I like this one." Aedan growled, slapping the flamed cheek once again, watching her entire rear wobble, Leliana's weakened whimper reaching his ears. He placed his hand down on the pink side, stroking over the tender flesh. "And the way your ass moves after each touch is incredible. Maybe I _should_ start hitting it, you're so wet I think you've stained my trousers." his words making Leliana giggle, the joy of it making him laugh. 

Leliana gathered her voice,, whining wordlessly, pleading to the man that he should continue by shaking her rear before him, even if the movements of her muscles made her wince. 

"Are you going to be able to stand when I'm done? Don't forget, I still need to have my way with you."

"Yes!" Leliana squealed, nodding her head eagerly despite the grip in it. "Please continue, my love." her breath hitching as Aedan rewarded her plea by slapping down onto her pink flesh, three fast strikes one after the other. His hand was throbbing now, although that would quickly die down. It took, at most, a couple hours before it went completely numb when he did this in the past. They wouldn't be doing this for that long, considering Leliana's sex was leaking, she was no doubt close to coming.

Leliana's wriggling of her hips had died down completely. It was only when his hand came down onto her flesh that her body jerked, showing signs of life. Sighing happily, he raised his hand high, bringing it down onto flesh with a resounding smack, satisfied that both cheeks were near enough the same color of red. Stroking gently, the heat coming off her skin made him lick his lips. 

*****

Scurrying up her string and down the side of the wall slightly, the sight of Leliana's face almost made Morrigan shift back to her normal form and fall to the floor in laughter.

Leliana's cheeks were a deeper color than her hair. Her eyes were shut, and the lips of her open mouth quivered, her drooling state dripping down her mouth and off her chin. And the areas around her eyes were wet, as if she had somewhat cried, but the gasp of satisfaction that came out of the woman told her it was the _good_ type of crying. If such a thing existed, that is. Morrigan had no idea.

Yes. Morrigan was _definitely_ going to have to get her hands on the man. Moving back up the wall, Morrigan grew annoyed as she noticed Aedan was lovingly caressing Leliana's rear, instead of making the red haired woman sing. It may if been the red state of it, but she could of sworn it appeared swollen.

"I think its time I made you come. Or will you come if I continue doing this?" Aedan's voice reaching her ears.

"I can't!" Leliana whined, sucking in deep breaths. "I'm so close and I can't!" 

"Let me help. It's the least I can do, seeing as you kept your arms on your back." 

Across the ceiling she went, looking down as Aedan moved his hand off Leliana's hair, watching the woman slump forward with a gasp, as he placed it onto her rear. Taking his right hand, Morrigan watched it disappear from sight, the new found energy of Leliana as she arched her back clearly telling Morrigan where his fingers were heading. 

"I could fit my whole hand into you." Aedan laughed.

Morrigan attempted to move as fast as she could on all of her legs across the ceiling, the sound of Aedan's hand hitting Leliana's backside propelling her to pick up her pace. She wanted to see how his fingers moved between her legs, so that she could imagine them moving between her own tonight. But she failed.  

It was a good thing Morrigan had placed an enchantment over the bartender, making sure he stayed asleep. Turning her attention downwards, Morrigan watched as Leliana's body jerked, the loud sound that escaped the woman threatening to wake up Thedas itself, until Aedan cupped his hand over her mouth to silence her. It didn't take long for the jerks to cease, Leliana's form slumping over Aedan fully. 

Morrigan moved across the ceiling, back to the slightly ajar door of their bedroom, only to pause in her path. Aedan said he wanted to come inside of Leliana...

A chance to see his manhood again? Making her way back, she settled into the corner of the ceiling. She wasn't going to pass that up.

*****

It took several minutes for Leliana to find the strength to sit up. Aedan had removed his fingers from her hard bud and had stroked her buttocks lovingly while he waited, coating the flesh in Leliana's heavy climax. Gripping onto the table, Leliana swung her legs around to sit up on his lap, only to fall into his embrace, looking up at him. Aedan laughed at the sweat coated state of her flushed face, taking a hand and brushing her sticking hair away.

"There's my beautiful lady. I thought I lost you behind all that hair." he murmured, Leliana smiling warmly.

"That was... thank you." she whispered, leaning up to kiss him.

"You're welcome," he replied, smiling against her lips. "I will not be doing that again. I'm sorry, but the last time I did that, I lost myself to it." his words making her giggle, before she grew serious, taking deep quiet breaths as her body tingled with the aftermath of her orgasm.

"How bad?"

"I thought I wouldn't be able to... please you when we first made love without doing that."

"Well, you did. Several times that night, and once more in the morning before we were rudely disturbed. It's safe to say there was nothing to worry about," Leliana murmured, reaching up to stroke at his beard. "We need to shave you. Maybe in a little while we can grab a wet blade and I can take this thing off your face."

"I quite like this thing!" Aedan grumbled, nodding his head. "But yes. I would like that. Are you... fine with this being a one time thing?"

"Of course. You were punishing me, after all. Now that's done, there is no need to do it again," Leliana said, shuffling herself on his lap, only to feel him prodding into her. "Oh. What do we have here?" she asked, giggling. 

"I think its my turn." Aedan growled playfully, making Leliana squeal with delight. He reached up to remove her damp top, chucking it to the side, placing his hands to her chest and groping as his thumbs brushed across her nipples.

A soft moan escaped Leliana, stroking a hand through his hair. "You need to spend more time with my breasts. You like them, no?" she asked, watching him fixate on them. 

"They are quite lovely. I think I may even wake you up by playing with them." 

"But I like the other way you wake me up!" Leliana whined, sighing softly as he breathed across her nipples. A pat on her backside prompted her to stand up, stepping out of her trousers and looking down at him. "Where do you want me?"

Aedan nodded behind her to the table. Silently, Leliana moved their mugs and laid down onto her back, spreading her legs to reveal herself to him. Aedan stood up, taking off his shirt, chucking it onto Leliana's face as she whistled at the muscular form before her, giggling as she removed his shirt quickly to watch him pull himself out of his loose trousers. 

*****

He wasn't wearing his shorts. Morrigan remembered those grey pair well, after sneaking in once Flemeth re-bandaged his wounds one night to fulfill the need that brewed itself inside of her. They secured him well. Here, Morrigan watched as his manhood twitched freely. Aedan walked forward, Leliana's legs wrapping around him, pulling him close. Morrigan had to move across the ceiling once again, spinning a new string and climbing down it to get a better view. The sight of him lining himself up with Leliana almost made Morrigan fall off the ceiling. 

While her sex was clearly very drenched, the curls framing it slick with sweat, it looked tiny in comparison to his shaft. Morrigan could make out the flushed lines of her sex, resting her eyes on the swollen clit. Well, _that_ wasn't tiny. But Leliana surprised her, Morrigan watching as Aedan pushed himself inside her. His tip disappeared, and the length of his shaft as well, inching more and more inside of her. The loud moan from Leliana told her he must be stretching her wide.

And he kept going. _How_? Leliana couldn't possibly take him all the way.

A tingling sensation filled her, as Morrigan turned and hurried away as quickly as her spider form could take her. No, no, no! She could feel her shapeshifting spell wearing off. Unable to make it to the bedroom door, Morrigan jumped from the ceiling down towards behind the bar, landing with a muffled thud as she transformed back to her usual self. Her eyes went wide as she heard Aedan's voice.

"Did you hear something?" he said.

"No." Leliana's faltering voice reaching her ears as Aedan laughed. 

"You're... tight." he said, groaning. The squealing sounds from Leliana told her he had begun thrusting into her. Why had her spell worn off? That wasn't like her. She wanted to see Aedan make Leliana sing, if only to imagine what he would be like with her. 

Shaking her head, and doing her best to keep quiet, she was able to make it into the bedroom, even as the heat between her legs screamed to be taken care off, the sounds of Aedan's loud grunts was making her body go crazy. Closing the door, Morrigan shifted back into her bed roll, snorting quietly as Alistair snored. A feint flicker of movement out of the corner of her eye made her pause, immediately relaxing her form as if to appear she was sleeping.

It might of been her imagination, but it was as if the quilt of Wynne's bed had moved slightly...

*****

Yawning to herself, Wynne opened the bedroom door and watched Aedan's mabari speed out of the room, barking happily. The few occupants of the tavern raised their mugs to the dog, greeting him as he went past them, wagging his tail. Drinking at this time of the morning? How could they? Judging from the rays that pierced through the tavern's windows, it was a bright morning.

It didn't take long for her to find Aedan, Leliana, and Alistair. Leliana appeared to be melting into Aedan's embrace, as if the two were to become one. Alistair was silent, reaching down to pet the dog, his voice reaching her ears as she neared.

"Good morning, Barkspawn!" Alistair said cheerily, watching the dog lay down beside the table.

"That's not his name, Alistair." Aedan said, shaking his head. 

"What kind of name is 'Logan', anyway?"

"A name that is far better than 'Barkspawn'. Who in the Maker came up with that anyway?!"

"Now, now," Wynne said, making herself known and sitting down beside Alistair. "Don't start fighting, kids." 

A chorus of good mornings greeted her, Wynne smiling warmly to the three of them as her eyes washed over Aedan's face. "What's this? Why can I see skin?!" she teased, leaning over to ruffle Aedan's head before settling back down, her words making Leliana laugh loudly. 

Aedan grumbled, giving her a slight smile. "Thanks, Mom. You're so kind." he said, Leliana's hand stroking across his smoothed face. 

"I gave him a shave. He looks much better without it, don't you agree Wynne?"

"Of course he does." Wynne said, smiling at the pair of them. Aside from their clothes looking slightly damp, they appeared as they always did, extremely happy and ready to burst with joy. 

Ignoring the comments, Aedan leaned down to give Logan a scratch behind the ear, looking at the bedroom door. "Is Morrigan going to wake up? Breakfast will be here soon."

"She... wasn't in there," Wynne said, desperately trying to keep a smile from forming on her lips. "Did she not come out here? Maybe she turned into a spider and is hiding in Alistair's boots."

Aedan laughed loudly at that, watching Alistair bolt up from his seat and jump onto the table, taking off his shoes and emptying any potential guest hidden inside. Wynne looked at Leliana, the horror and realization dawning on the woman's face.

"Can I borrow Leliana, dear boy?" Wynne asked as Alistair settled back down. "I don't see any drinks on the table, and I would like to see if they have juice." 

"Of course, Wynne," Leliana said hurriedly, giggling nervously as she slid out of Aedan's embrace to stand beside her. "I will help you."

They made their way to the bar silently, Wynne looking at Leliana tug at her hands nervously. When they reached the bar, the bartender walked over to him, yawning loudly as he rubbed his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Wynne asked, looking at the man. 

"I'm fine, ladies. I must of slept so deep I crawled myself out of the ocean," the man yawning once more. "What can I get you two?"

"Is it possible to get four mugs of orange juice, perhaps? It's a little early for our bellies to warm." her words making him chuckle and nod his head. 

"Of course. I'll go make them. Your food should be at your table soon, and we'll have something for the dog as well." with that, he disappeared.

"Wynne..." Leliana attempted to say, silenced as the woman raised a finger to her. Making sure the bartender was out of ear shot, she leaned against the bar, looking at Leliana.

"Are you alright, dear?" Wynne asked, Leliana looking at her in surprise. "Don't look at me like that."

"How much did you..."

"I heard most of it, but then noticed Morrigan missing and decided to take a peak. Are you sure you're okay to... sit down?"

"It... still stings a bit." Leliana mumbled, averting her gaze. 

"I trust he won't be doing that again." Wynne said, her voice growing serious. Leliana looked up at her with hard determination, nodding her head.

"No. It was a one time thing. He mentioned he... lost himself to it in the past. While it was, ah... fun," her words making Wynne chuckle slightly. "I don't want to lose him to something like that." Leliana murmured, placing her hands on the bar. Silently, Wynne smiled and gave them a squeeze with her own hands, noticing the bartender returning with four mugs. 

"Come, lets return to the table," Wynne said, taking two of the mugs as Leliana took the others, nodding her thanks to the bartender. "You could also learn to be quieter with your... mouth." Wynne leaning to Leliana to whisper to her.

Leliana's face turned red as she sputtered, unable to form a coherent response. Wynne laughed, wrapping an arm around the woman and keeping her close. 

"I'm only teasing you, my dear." 

By the time they returned, both the food, and Morrigan, had arrived at the table. Aedan smiled warmly up to the pair of them, Leliana 'falling' into his lap and giggling as his arms wrapped around her, placing the mugs on the table for them. Wynne sat down as well, keeping one mug for herself, passing the other to Alistair as she looked at Morrigan. 

"So. The creepy-crawly shows herself." Wynne stated, Morrigan's eyes going wide with recognition of what she meant, averting her gaze immediately which made Wynne chuckle. A Witch of the Wilds scared of her? Well, this morning was definitely off to a good start. "This food looks lovely." she said, dismissing the woman and turning to look at the selections before her. Cheeses, apples, oranges, meats, bread. And cooked fish, judging from the smell of things. Looking down to her side, she scoffed slightly, Logan looking up at her from his bowl, tilting his head and whining gently. 

"Eat quietly, please," Wynne asked soothingly, scratching behind his ear as he went back to his bowl. "So what is the plan today?" she asked, looking to the selection, only for a steaming bowlful of porridge and a wooden spoon to enter her vision, offered to her by Leliana. 

"Thank you, dear." Wynne taking them, putting a spoonful in her mouth and eating.

"Restock and and then visit Brother Genitivi. Nothing strenuous," he said absently, looking up at Leliana on his lap in horror as she choked on her juice. He attempted to rub at her back, patting it gently as she got a hold of herself. "Leliana, are you okay?"

Reaching down for a handful of meat, she turned around and shoved it into his mouth. "Eat." she said, laughing at the state of him. 

Morrigan was silent, reaching forward for something from the selection before her, occasionally glancing from Wynne to Aedan and back again. A huff drew Wynne's attention from her bowl of food, shaking her head as she turned to the source.

"What is it, child?" she asked, somewhat annoyed as Alistair looked at his shirt.

"I think I ripped it, Wynne." he mumbled.

"Eat your breakfast, and we'll go into the markets." Wynne said, turning her attention back to her growling stomach. Eventually Wynne found herself lost in the noises around her. Aedan's voice and Leliana's giggling, Morrigan and Alistair bickering at each other, Logan barking in greetings and farewells as people came to and from the tavern. She smiled warmly, nodding her head thoughtfully.

Some things never changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any Alistairmancers out there for the way I wrote Morrigan's reaction to his proportions. Don't worry, I'm sure in your fanfics, his majesty is the best hung man in all of Thedas!
> 
> Just not in MY Thedas. -Evil laughter-


End file.
